


Amatus

by ragewerthers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, Fantasy, Fluff, I just had to involve them in this game somehow!, KuroDai Week, M/M, Magic, RPG, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: As the Inquisition continues to ready itself for the battles that lie ahead, two recruits find a moment to have fun and be the young and in love idiots they are supposed to be.





	Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> This one was an interesting one! It's for Day 6 of KuroDai week and the prompt choices were '90's anime au/Fantasy RPG' and I went with the later! I love dragon age: inquisition and I thought it might be fun to just settle them in this world for a little bit! A bit fluffier than my last fic! :D
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! :D

“I don’t see why you don’t just create a magic barrier around yourself to keep enemies at bay, Sa’amura?” Kuroo crooned from his perch on the steps of the Herald’s tavern, a mug of ale in his hand as he watched the former soldier practicing his swordsmanship against a few straw dummies set up only a few feet away.

Whoever had thought setting up a training arena near a tavern was a genius in Kuroo’s book.

Watching handsome men working on their fighting form while he was able to enjoy a drink?  What  _ wasn’t  _ to like about that?

The man in question rolled his eyes as he squared his shoulders once more, trying to ignore the mage attempting to rattle him.

“Not all of us are Tevine with magic running through our blood, Kuroo.  Some of us actually have to put in hard work if we want to survive out there,” he said in the tone of someone trying to explain something simple to a child.

Kuroo smiled into his drink, setting it down beside himself a moment later as he watched Daichi land a few good combo strikes to the straw dummy, nearly decapitating its sad little bucket head.

“You make a fair point, Sa’amura.  Not many can be as lucky, clever, talented, gorgeous or modest as myself,” he said, getting a snort out of the soldier and chuckling himself when Daichi turned around with a smile on his features.

“You’re an idiot,” he said with a barely contained giggle, something Daichi would claim till his dying day that he didn’t do, but Kuroo knew better.

“Yes, but you love me.  So what does that say about you, hmm?” Kuroo asked, getting up with an exaggerated groan that left him sounding more like an ninety-seven year old instead of his twenty-six years of age.

Daichi shook his head at the sad display and smiled more.

“Says that I’m in love with an idiot… and everyone should take pity on me,” he teased, making his way to the edge of the arena where a small fence had been erected lest one of the taverns drunk patrons inadvertently get maimed.  He set his sword against one of the rickity boards as Kuroo drew closer, a little scowl on his face from the comment.

“You realize that I could turn your trousers to ice in a snap, correct?  Or set your eyebrows on fire?” he shot back, standing before Daichi and resting his arms on the fence between them.

Daichi could only smile more at that, gleeful in the knowledge that he’d been the one to annoy Kuroo first, regardless of the mages attempts earlier upon himself.

“But you won’t… because you love me and my handsome eyebrows,” he said, giving them a little waggle for emphasis and making Kuroo hide a smile behind his hand, not ready to make up just yet.

“No I don’t.  They’re dumb. Like you… who’s dumb,” he tried to shoot back, only succeeding in getting Daichi to laugh more.

“How much did Cabot let you drink?” Daichi asked lightly, reaching forward to ruffle his partners unruly hair, getting a little grumble for his efforts and a hand batting his away.

“Not nearly enough,” the mage complained, though he’d finally allowed a smile to appear over his features.

Daichi smiled lightly at that and brought his hand away from Kuroo’s hair to lightly rest against the mans cheek, his thumb soothing over the pale skin.

“When you reach eyebrow insulting status, you’ve had too much, dear,” he murmured lightly and Kuroo felt his ears flush at the endearment.

“You… are playing unfair now,  _ Amatus, _ ” Kuroo purred back softly, watching as Daichi’s neck began to flush in return before finding a gentle kiss pressed to his lips.

Daichi leaned back a moment later, resting his forehead against the other mans and letting his hand fall to gently cradle the back of his neck.  “You know I’m weak against that nickname, Kuroo,” he murmured fondly, getting the mage to chuckle a bit.

“I do.  That’s why I said it….  _ Amatus, _ ” he murmured once more, letting his voice dip lower still and feeling the way Daichi shivered before him.

“Maker’s breath, you’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered back softly, nudging their noses together and feeling the way Kuroo’s crinkled slightly against his own.

“Never,” Kuroo whispered, pressing one more kiss to his lips before leaning back with a smirk.  “In fact… why don’t you let me train with you a little? Make sure that you’re up to snuff for whatever else we’re gonna face out there.”

Daichi had to fight the urge to lean forward and chase after Kuroo’s kiss, but he was definitely pulled from his thoughts when he heard the offer, a challenging smile appearing over his own features.

“Oh?  The mage wants to get his hands dirty?” he teased as Kuroo clambered over the fence to land on the other side beside his smug looking partner.

“Pfft.  Not in the least.  I can take you down without laying a finger on you, Dai,” Kuroo warned with a smirk already taking over his features.  To prove his point he brought a hand up and with a little waggle of his fingers, sent a force of air against his partners chest, unbalancing him and making him stagger back a few steps.

Daichi, to be fair, had been caught off guard a bit by the mini attack and so he did windmill his arms a bit to try and steady himself, only to find Kuroo cackling at the sight.  Daichi narrowed his eyes before glancing at his sword. He refused to go so far as to use an actual blade against him and so he squared his shoulder and planted his feet a bit more firmly as he watched Kuroo starting to prowl around the arena.

“What’s this?  Not going to pick up your weapon against me?” Kuroo asked as he brought his hands back up, pausing just a moment before sending a blast of ice racing toward him.

The fractals zigzagged across the ground toward Daichi who only just rolled out of the way of another hit.

“I’m sorry.  You know I can’t do that, but I think I can still take you down without a weapon,” Daichi explained as he stood back up quickly, moving in time to avoid another blast of ice.

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at that, watching as Daichi ducked and dived away from each spell he cast.  “I’m afraid I don’t see how when you can’t even get close to me,  _ Amatus _ ,” he teased, knowing he was only riling the man up more.  “And is this what you do on the battlefield? Roll around like a tumbleweed?  Commander Cullen definitely needs to start thinking about different training regimes for you all.”

Daichi snorted at that, knowing that Kuroo’s words weren’t anything to be taken seriously.  Much like how Kuroo knew that Daichi’s earlier jab at his magic wasn’t an honest to gods insult.  Both men respected each others tactics, really. This banter was just another part of their lives.

After having rolled away from another blast, Daichi got up, dusting off his left arm.

“As if you’d actually say something like that to… oh!  Good evening, Commander Rutherford!” Daichi said instantly, his back going straight as he offered a salute, eyes locked over Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo’s eyes widened at that and he instantly turned around.  “Good even-...,” he began before finding no one behind him save for a bucket headed dummy.

Uh oh.

Before he could fully turn around he felt something colliding with his body and before long he was tackled to the ground, a smug Daichi straddling his hips and looking far too pleased with himself.

“Is that what you mages do?  Get distracted by tactics used on children?” he teased back, watching as Kuroo huffed under him and pushed at his chest.

“That was unfair and you know it!  Now get off me! You smell terrible!  Rolling around in the dirt like you were!” Kuroo chided, wriggling underneath Daichi to get his freedom.

“What?!  Oh you little…,” Daichi glanced to the side of his partners head, reaching over and grabbing a chunk of ice the size of his palm from one of the earlier attacks and promptly shoving it up his partners shirt.

The squeal that echoed around the courtyard was hilarious and it wasn’t long before Daichi was laughing so hard he actually fell off his partner who promptly jumped up and began shimmying around the arena to free himself of the chill.

“You are a horrible, horrible man!” Kuroo shouted, holding his shirt out from his body and shaking it viciously before hearing the resounding thunk of the ice chunk hitting the ground.

Daichi was now at least sitting up on the ground, but he was laughing so hard the only sounds he could make were squeaks and snorts as he tried to convey how absolutely not sorry he was.

To be fair the sight was far too precious for Kuroo to stay angry and he gave a dramatic little sigh as Daichi finally started to calm.

“Oh… oh my g-gahad,” Daichi wheezed, wiping at his eyes to clear the tears of mirth.  “We should… use that in the field. That noise alone would shock them all so much they’d freeze and we’d have our chance!”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at that and turned his back on the man, folding his arms over his chest.

“If you think I’m ever letting you get close enough to do that to me again you’re wrong!” he warned before two strong arms easily circled his waist, hugging him close against a broad chest.

“You were saying, Amatus?” he murmured softly against his partners shoulder, saying the endearment as best he could and causing Kuroo’s face to turn a brilliant shade of red.  Daichi’s smile only grew and he nuzzled against his shoulder. “I see that doesn’t just work on me.”

“Andraste preserve me, you’re going to be the death of me,” Kuroo muttered, but the absolutely smitten smile on his face spoke volumes more.

“Never,” Daichi chuckled, hugging the man just a little bit closer.

The world may be falling apart around them, but as long as they could continue to find these little moments with one another, find a way to stay connected and stay strong… they could make it through anything.


End file.
